


When It Rains, It Pours

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is not impressed when Steve gets up to go for a morning run in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains, It Pours

The tradewinds most often come from the northeast bringing rain to paradise. The first time Danny was in Hawaii when it rained he had an epiphany. Running in the HPD station he was quickly drenched, but the freakin’ what-the-hell moment occurred when he realized he wasn’t cold. In New Jersey, if it rained you got cold and uncomfortable pretty damn fast. New Jersey made sense. Hawaii had a certain happiest-place-on-earth quality that gave Danny a twitch.

Pineapples. Warm rain. Surfing, hot bosses. It was enough to drive a Jersey boy nuts.

The first time it rained after he and Steve started messing around, Danny had another epiphany. Well, not really even an epiphany. It just reinforced what Danny already knew about one Steven McGarret.

Steve was a freak.

That was pretty self-evident the first time they met. Any man willing to risk his life for a rusty toolbox was a freak. Sure, now that Danny knew what he knew about his dad, Steve was a well meaning freak, but still a freak.

He was a freak who got up at 5:00 a.m. on a Saturday, an honest-to-God-day-off-with-no-case Saturday, thank you very much. He didn’t get up because he couldn’t sleep. No, Steve got up at that ungodly hour to go jogging like he did every morning.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Danny mumbled as he felt Steve shifting on his side of the bed.

“For a run. Like I do every morning.”

“It’s raining.”

“Yeah, so,” Steve sighed.

“No.” Danny rolled over enough to point at the window. “No. That is not rain. That is a torrential downpour. It’s not merely raining cats and dogs, it’s raining snarly ol’ tomcats and Rottweilers. This would make freakin’ Noah nervous. Every normal person would stay inside in their nice comfy bed, but no. No. You Mr. Super-SEAL McGarret have to face the elements because... why? I don’t know.” Danny tapped the side of his temple. “Did they brainwash you in the SEALs to actually like this shit?”

Steve shrugged. “It’s just water.”

“Just water? Shut up. A shower is just water. That--” Danny pointed at the window again as a flash of lightening lit the room for a few seconds. “That is a nearly a hurricane. Any idiot who goes jogging will be swept out to sea, hit by lightening or the old stand-by of hit by a car ‘cause no driver can reasonably see you when it’s raining sideways.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but he lay back down. “You could come running with me.”

“Go back to sleep, crazy man.” Danny grabbed Steve around the waist and arranged, sort of bullied him into the position he wanted. “Before I smother you.”

“You’re calling me crazy? Hello, Pot. I’m Kettle.”

Danny tightened his grip around Steve’s waist, pulling his back against Danny’s chest. “You’re not going anywhere except back to sleep. If you do, I’ll be forced to get up and hunt your ass down. I won’t be a happy man if I’m forced to do that, Steven.”

Lightening flashed again and Danny was able to catch a glimpse of his lover smirking in the bedroom mirror. “You could give me another reason to stay in bed.”

Danny smashed his head against the pillow. “At five in the morning?”

“Five o’seven to be precise.”

“It’s too early to be precise unless there’s a dead body involved,” Danny said. His palm flattened over Steve’s abs. “Can you settle for quick ‘n’ dirty?”

“Maybe...”

Steve didn’t go jogging that morning and Danny got to sleep in that morning listening the rain. They both got wet after all, but it was in the shower for round two.

END.


End file.
